


"Time of the Month"

by Tortellini



Series: 30 Days of Writing (August '17) [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, 30-Day Fic Meme, Based on a Tumblr Post, Childhood Friends, Cute Kids, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Friendship, Marauders' Era, Meddling Kids, Menstruation, Misunderstandings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: 30 Days of Writing, Day 2: AccusationFandom: Harry PotterSirius Black has just a small misunderstanding.Oneshot/drabble





	"Time of the Month"

Sirius Black wasn't dumb by any means. At twelve-years-old he knew his parents were bad people. He knew that he would die for any of his three best friends, including the one that just so happened to be a werewolf. And he knew that the term 'time of the month' was about Remus, and when he'd transform. That was it though, it didn't mean anything else. Just for werewolves. 

As you can probably guess though that last part wasn't entirely true. 

Everything changed (when the fire nation attacked) when he and his friends were all eating breakfast. Sirius was minding his own business, as he and Pete were flinging scrambled eggs at James who was too busy looking at Evans to notice. Remus himself was still in the hospital wing. That should've tipped him off. But it didn't. 

A few seats over, Marlene McKinnon was talking to her friends. She was Sirius' age, in his same year--pretty, he guessed, even though girls were gross. What had caught his attention wasn't anything else other than he was positive he'd heard her say the words 'time of the month'. 

He froze. She wasn't...was she?

After breakfast Sirius managed to corner her. "Hey, are you a werewolf?" he accused her rather bluntly, though not being rude on purpose. "You said 'time of the month', and I just--"

Her face turned bright red. "You are such an idiot, Sirius Black!"

Sirius went to Transfiguration with a red face of his own. James and Pete tried to get him to talk about what happened, but he wouldn't. 

"Girls are so gross. I'm never getting married." he said simply. James though gave him a look like he thought he was changing his mind. "I'm not! I'm gonna go off with Remus and live in the mountains somewhere, you'll see!"

Right. Such a foolproof plan.


End file.
